Kindred Spirit
by Resevius
Summary: Severus is treated to watching Lily get married, but who sent the mysterious invitation? No slash.
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

Disclaimer: the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Author Note: This was originally going to be a Snupin set in PoA, but MyMoony already wrote that brilliantly in The Teacher. If you haven't read it, you should. Still, I was a little proud of what my first try at HP Fan Fiction produced, so I figured I'd publish it. Hope Remus and Severus aren't too OOC. Please review!

Kindred Spirit

Chapter 1: The Wedding

James Potter, ever the eager show-off, initially wanted a big wedding. It was common knowledge to he and Lily that their romance was considered unlikely back at school, and he wanted to prove to everyone that he had beaten the odds, that Lily Evans had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. But Lily had put her foot down and insisted the wedding be small and private. She reminded James that there were few witches and wizzards who would leave their families and homes to see two old acquaintances marry. There was too much fear and uncertainty in the air. Besides, they didn't have a space big (or safe) enough to hold a large and boisterous party. Eventually, James agreed and a guest list of some twenty people was made.

Lily was content with the guest list. It covered her closest family, his closest family, and a handful of mutual friends. She stood at the back of the marquee that was set up in her new backyard and watched as twenty faces turned to see her walk down the aisle. She recognized Remus, Peter, her parents, and a few new relatives she was just coming to know. Filled with pleasure that only a wedding day can bring, she felt incredibly fond of all of them. But as she began her careful steps to her fiance, a face she hadn't seen briefly came to mind: a thin face with dark eyes and a hooked nose, framed by thick black hair.

She hadn't spoken to Severus in almost three years. In fact, she hadn't spared him much thought since he called her "mudblood" on that summers day. Though she knew she had done the right thing and decided things would never change between them, she couldn't stop the twinge of regret that reminded her that her childhood best friend would not be there on the happiest day of her life. But further thoughts of him were driven out of her mind as James came into full view, looking more handsome than she thought she had ever seen him.

She had no way of knowing that Severus was there, hidden from sight and taking in every detail of her radiant joy.

Snape still couldn't believe he was here, at Lily Evans's wedding. He stood perfectly still among thick foliage, facing the side of the marquee that she would come from. The disillusionment charm he had performed on himself was enough to ensure his concealment, but the circumstances of his presence made him hyper vigilant, and he would not risk anything that would take away this forbidden treat.

The day before, an unexpected owl had arrived at Spinner's End, carrying a single sheet of parchment. Snape had to read it several times before he believed his eyes. The message was brief: "Lily and James getting married, Sunday evening, Godric's Hollow. Backyard woods will provide an excellent concealed view." There was no signature, and the handwriting was none Snape recognized. It wasn't delicate enough to be Lily's, and too precise to be Potter's. So this was not an offer for reconciliation as he had initially hoped.

The only reasonable explanation was that it was a trap by the Order of the Phoenix. That idea had filled him with rage that Dumbledore would stoop so low. Then he realized that Dumbledore would not stoop so low. Besides, Snape wasn't valuable enough for him to abandon his benign nature, anyway. He had barely been a Death Eater for a year. He finally decided to find out if there was in fact a wedding. He had flown over to Godric's Hollow that evening, and was satisfied to see Potter's little clique setting up a marquee and seating area. Then, he saw her — Lily. Even from so high in the air, her red hair stood out. That was when Snape truly was trapped. He couldn't turn away from the chance to see her so beautiful and happy, even if it was for Potter.

So here he was, peeking through branches and waiting for his best friend — his only love — to appear. His breath caught in his chest when she did. She looked exquisite. Her dress was traditional and white, just a shade lighter than her creamy skin. It made her dark red hair and lovely green eyes stand out magnificently.

The note hadn't lied. Snape was facing Lily full on as she came down the aisle, right at him. Gazing at her smile was like beholding the most breathtaking sunrise. Her eyes shown like the purest emeralds, reminding Snape of times in their childhood when she had looked at him with trust and friendship. For several peaceful moments, there was only the two of them, and Snape imagined that he was the man at the end of the aisle, that it was him her eyes were fixed on with promises of a shared life.

But then she turned away to face — him. Snape ground his teeth as Potter took her delicate hand in his. He couldn't hear the vows that were spoken, and perhaps that was a good thing, though he would have liked to have listened to her voice. He watched her for several minutes more, until a survival instinct made him turn away abruptly. He didn't think he could take the sight of Potter kissing his Lily in matrimony (it had been painful enough to watch the two of them prancing around Hogwarts, glued at the hip). He closed his eyes and focused on the sight he had just basked in, the last moments before she became Potter's. ... The last moments that she might have given him another chance for forgiveness.

A long time passed before Snape became aware of his surroundings again. Risking a glance at the backyard, he saw that the reception party was in full swing, with guests milling around a dance floor. It was time to go. He tucked the note back into his pocket, made sure his wand was secure in his belt, and prepared to apparate.

A hand closed around his shoulder and a familiar voice spoke. "Oh, good, you came."


	2. Chapter 2: Not A Trap

Chapter 2: Not A Trap

The hand let go of Snape's shoulder and he whirled around, his wand gripped tightly in his hand. He didn't see anyone until the person in front of him moved. The air rippled, and Snape realized that, like him, the man must have used a disillusionment charm on himself. But Snape didn't need to see the man to recognize Remus Lupin's voice.

"Good evening, Severus," said Lupin pleasantly. "I think we can risk seeing each other now. The guests are too busy to look this way, and anyway it's too dark. Unless you prefer to remain invisible?"

Snape eyed the place where the voice came from suspiciously, then, realizing that Lupin couldn't see him any better than he could see Lupin, he challenged, "How can I be sure that there aren't more invisible friends around you? You might be planning a capture of a Death Eater."

Lupin gave a light laugh. "Believe me, Severus, if I had wanted to lure you to a trap, I would not have set it up in the thickest part of these woods. And, honestly, would I do something so drastic at one of my best friend's weddings? I think that's more your lot's cup of tea."

Snape raised his wand. "Homenum Revelio," he murmured, pointing it in Lupin's direction. It revealed only Lupin, and Snape finally relaxed. Redirecting his wand tip to the wedding party, he murmured, "Muffliato". Finally, he raised the wand over his head to lift the disillusionment charm at last.

"Nice thinking," Lupin complimented, also becoming visible. "So, enjoyed the view?"

Snape wasn't one for sappy description, so he answered with a curt "yes." Then, his curiosity peeked again, and he asked, "Why did you send that note?"

"I thought you might want one last time with Lily, however distant," Lupin explained. He paused before revealing, "She and James will be going into hiding after tonight. Only Sirius will know where they are. The Order has received word that Voldemort wants them, and we both know the odds."

A chill ran down Snape's back as he took this in. He noticed a similar shiver cross Lupin's face. Was it possible that he would never see Lily again?

"That was risky, Lupin," he said, an almost menacing edge to his voice. He stuck out his left forearm for emphasis.

"You wouldn't." It wasn't a challenge, or a plea. "Not with Lily only thirty feet away. I don't believe you are completely lost, Severus. You'll always love her."

Snape looked at the man in front of him with a touch of bewilderment. He didn't understand Lupin's apparent want for friendliness. Lupin still was one of James's friends, after all. But there was something real — something sincere — in his blue eyes that made a certain trust begin in Snape's gut. And he couldn't forget that Lupin had never raised a wand against him.

Snape didn't know what to say other than, "How do you know?"

Lupin smiled a little. "I recognize affectionate glances when I see them. Especially those I have seen for seven years running."

A faint flush appeared on Snape's pale cheeks.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," said Lupin. "You're not the only one who cherishes that kind of love for someone who can't return it. And you're not the only one who could lose someone you love in this war."

At this, Lupin's eyes moved to the wedding party. Something in his voice made Snape follow his gaze. To his relieved surprise, it wasn't Lily Lupin was referring to. It was James Potter, who was conversing with Sirius Black.

Looking back at Lupin, Snape saw his body tense slightly, his eyes guarded. He wondered if this was the same expression Lupin wore when he revealed that he was a werewolf. With an unexpected jolt of sympathy, Snape understood that Lupin had two strikes against him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Snape threw Lupin's words back at him, then smirked himself. "Though what you see in that arrogant tow rag, I'll never know."

Lupin's voice was just as snarky as he retorted, "Well, then, you'll forgive me for not understanding what you see in a murdering tyrant with a terrible sense of facial form."

Out of nowhere, the two men began to laugh. Lupin had never heard Snape laugh before, and the sound was unexpectedly pleasant.

"Does Potter know?" Snape asked, regaining control.

"No. He wouldn't understand."

"I know the feeling," Snape muttered.

Lupin's smile had faded. "I am sorry, Severus."

"For?"

"What you suffered at school."

"You didn't do anything." Snape startled himself by defending Lupin, but found that he meant it.

"That's just the point," Lupin insisted. "I was the most responsible of all of them. I was the prefect. But I never stopped it. I liked being liked too much."

"I can't blame you for that," said Snape, "I suppose we all want to belong. I understand that feeling, too."

"Is that why you're a Death Eater?" Lupin asked.

Snape considered the question. "Yes," he breathed finally. "I suppose it is."

Lupin didn't say anything. Snape knew it would be asking too much for Lupin to say he understood his association with such a volatile gang, so he changed course.

"You've made up for not acting tonight," he told Lupin, gesturing toward the wedding party. "Thank you. She was — beautiful."

"So was he," said Lupin before he could stop himself.

Snape smirked. "If you say so."

"I had better get back," Lupin said. Was that reluctance in his eyes? Snape couldn't tell, but he liked to think it was. He agreed, accepting that he might not see the man again.

"Good luck, Severus," Lupin said, disappearing once more.

"You as well, Remus. And thank you."


End file.
